Llamada Perdida
by YueDark
Summary: Maldito telefono que no dejas de sonar, otra vez una llamada perdida... Porque tengo la fantasia de acariciarte por detras de las piernas... mmm, y no parar hasta llegar a tus caderas...


**¡Hola a todos! Me alegra volver a la pagina.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen al grandioso Masashi Kishimoto-Sama.**

**Esta historia es de mi completa autoria, no plagiar.**

**Advertencias: Au, Universo Alterno. Lemon.**

**Recomendacion musical, muy recomendable para entender mejor el Fic: "Llamadas anonimas" del maestro de la trova "Fernando Delgadillo".**

**¡Disfruten la Lectura!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Llamada pérdida**

.

La noche asomaba su obscuridad por la cuidad de Tokyo. Las miles de luces brillantes, de los distintos anuncios y bares iluminaban con mayor intensidad las calles. Era en esos días cuando la cuidad se volvía mas escandalosa que nunca. Muchas personas aprovechaban el día viernes para, salir con sus amigos y disfrutar del fin de semana. Pero Neji Hyuuga se mantenía encerrado en su departamento. Miraba con molestia a los causantes, de que a esas horas de la madrugada, él todavía siguiera despierto.

El día había transcurrido con total lentitud, cosa que lo mantenía al borde la de locura. Su único deseo era que el día acabara, y así poder librarse de aquella extraña sensación que lo invadía. Molesto, furioso, frustrado, impaciente, confundido, y un notoria sonrojo en sus mejillas; todas estas emociones salían a floten en un solo segundo. Cada vez que pretendía poner su mente en blanco, como había aprendido de niño, para poder despejar su mente, aquella imagen se inmiscuía en su cabeza. Él siempre se había destacado, por sus acciones moralistas, mas esta vez su mente le jugaba sucio.

Esa misma mañana comenzó su día, como otros tantos, a lo largo de sus 27 años de vida. Pensó que todo saldría como tenía planeado; tomaría un café bien cargado, se dirigiría a su trabajo, tendría una junta con los directivos, y por fin después de cinco largos años tendría su merecido puesto como director general. Tal vez, después de eso podría tomar una copa en algún bar, y dirigirse a su hogar a descansar. Cada día era lo mismo, la misma rutina. No le molestaba, en realidad se sentía cómodo con eso, conforme con su solitaria vida.

Todo ocurrió conforme lo planeado, con excepción de que su identificador de llamadas había sonado, marcando una llamada perdida de un numero desconocido. Mientras se terminaba de arreglar su teléfono volvió a sonar con un molesto "Bip". Ya exasperado tomo el teléfono y lo desconecto, lo mas raro del asunto es que la llamada nunca entraba, solo aparecían las palabras "Llamada Perdida".

Salió de su departamento rápidamente y en el ascensor se encontró con una joven de cabellos castaños, seguramente nueva vecina. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y salieron del edificio en direcciones contrarias. Luego de eso dirigió a la cafetería que frecuentaba hacia más de siete años. Llego a su destino mas tarde de lo acostumbrado, para ser exactos 10 minutos después, así que deprisa se acerco al mostrador y sin siquiera saludar a la empleada hizo su pedido, café americano sin azúcar. Pero nadie le atendió, pues justo hacían cambio de turno y la chica que atendería llegaba tarde. Por la puerta del local la misma joven que habia visto en el ascensor de su edificio, entraba corriendo.

Ella se acerco al mostrador, sin siquiera voltear a ver quien la miraba con insistencia.

—Lo siento, llego tarde— hizo una leve reverencia y la otra empleada que ya esperaba irse le abrió una pequeña puerta y la dejo entrar.

—Americano, sin azúcar— ordeno el ojiperla ya molesto. La chica lo miro extrañada.

—¿Algo mas?— intento ser amable mostrando una leve sonrisa.

—No, nada más. Pero apúrese que tengo prisa…— Neji frunció el seño mirando su reloj, 20 minutos tarde, bufo. —_Se nota que es nueva._

La castaña le entrego la orden tratando de no golpearlo ahí mismo. Él siquiera se detuvo a observar la insistencia con la que ella lo miraba. Sin hablarle le dejo en el mostrador la cantidad exacta de dinero, se dio media vuelta y estaba punto de marcharse cuando algo lo detuvo.

—Tenten, el gerente quiere verte, no esta muy contento— la voz de un empleado llamo a la muchacha, y fue por fin cuando supo su nombre, haría bien en recordarlo.

—Ya voy, es que un amargado me entretuvo— y en ese momento Neji exploto, primero su maldito teléfono, luego su café que no estaba tiempo, y por ultimo aquella joven que lo llamaba amargado.

Neji cerró una de sus manos y la apretó. Esa chica tenía la osadía de burlarse de él, y eso no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo. Se acerco peligrosamente a ella, ella dio un respingo, y abrió ambos ojos chocolates sorprendida.

—Me importa un bledo quien seas, pero no voy a permitir que una mujer se burle de mí, más cuando su labor es atenderlos hasta que estén satisfechos. No tienes derecho a quejarte, solo has tu trabajo— Hablo altanero. La joven castaña llevo una mano a su pecho y exhalo airé una vez Neji se alejo de ella.

—No tiene porque tratarme como si no valiera nada. Yo también soy un ser humano, y tengo derecho a hacer lo que me plazca. Engreído— Sus ojos se hicieron pequeños por el coraje. Su voz se alzo, realmente enojada. Neji apretó aun más su puño, pero se dio media vuelta.

—No vale la pena pelear con una empleaducha— finalizo saliendo del local. Cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse, y trato de dirigirse a su auto. Antes de que pudiera lograrlo, sintió que una mano le detenía. El muy ingenuo volteo, solo para sentir como una mano se incrusto en su mejilla izquierda. Se quedo anonadado por el acto de ella.

—No soy una empleaducha, mi nombre es Tenten Ama. Y le exijo que me respete. Puede que no sea un gran empleo, pero es algo digno de hacer. Como detesto a los Hyuuga, que se creen, que solo existen ellos y el resto del mundo, el cual solo existe para servirlos— El Hyuuga la miro atónito, llego una de sus manos a su mejilla tratando de mitigar el cosquilleo que no lo abandonada.

—¿Cómo supo que soy Hyuuga? ¿Acaso ha estado espiándome?— Hablo en tono curiosamente seductor. Tenten comenzó a echar chispas de los ojos, Ese Hyuuga no la tomaba enserio.

—Es claro que es del corporativo Hyuuga, sus exóticos ojos lo delatan— Hablo molesta. —Solo tenía que decirle esto. Espero un mejor trato de Usted para la próxima— Se dio media vuelta para entrar nuevamente a la cafetería. Dio dos pasos y la mano de Neji la detuvo, para atraerla mejor a él. De un rápido movimiento sus labios unió en un beso. Cuando se separaron Tenten se cubrió los labios con una de sus manos, siquiera le dijo algo, solo lo miraba atónita. Neji entro a su auto sin siquiera decir nada.

Después de todo algo bueno había salido de todo…

Y ahora a esas horas no conciliaba el sueño, y aunque se decía que era por la escandalosa cuidad que no dormía, su mente le decía que era aquella joven de mirada chocolate la cual inundaba sus pensamientos. Refunfuño como ya tantas veces había hecho a lo largo del día. No tenia en concreto la razón de tan infantil acto, que se reprochaba internamente. Tal vez lo hizo para hacerla enojar más de lo que estaba, o tal vez porque desde que entro al local no pudo apartar la mirada de ella, y aunque aparentaba indiferencia, sus ojos no encontraban otro punto que admirar que no fueran sus grandes orbes castaños.

Esta vez lanzo una maldición al aire. Ese último pensamiento se intensificaba cada vez mas, dejándolo aun mas frustrado. Más aun cuando sabia que ella era su vecina, y si quería podría visitarla con cualquier escusa, en esa acalorada noche.

Dejo de observar a la gente, a través de la gran ventana que decoraba su recamara. Se encamino de vuelta a la cama, esta vez trataría de dormir. Se metió debajo de las sabanas, cerró los ojos y espero. Espero, espero, espero… y nada. No podia dormir, bufo varias veces mas, y cruzo ambos brazos detrás de la nuca. Sus ojos entrecerró tratando de hallar relajación. Pasaron varios minutos, y cuando por fin creyó que dormiría un ruido ensordecedor lo interrumpió.

Ring… ring… ring… insistían. El ruido del teléfono seguía sonando. Ring… ring… ri…

—Bueno— Levanto el auricular que se encontraba en el buro, del lado izquierdo de su cama.

—Escucha… no me cuelgues. Estoy muy sola y no tengo a nadie que quiera hablar conmigo— Dijo, la voz acariciante de una mujer, al otro lado de la bocina. La respiración de ella era lenta, con extraña suavidad. Neji miro el reloj que marcaba las 3:29 am, era muy tarde. Estaba a punto de colgarle, pues no era la hora correcta para charlar, mas el tono suplicante que la mujer utilizo le intereso en demasía, se le hizo muy familiar. Esa voz tan sensual le erizo la piel. Así que miro el identificador de llamadas y se sorprendió al ver el número que esa misma mañana había marcado sin éxito alguno.

—No tengas cuidado, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?— Hablo un tanto arrogante, sorprendido de si mismo al caer en tal juego tonto.

—Te lo agradezco tanto, ¿Sabes?— Suspiro aliviada, así que continuo con aquel mismo tono seductivo pero con mayor fuerza. —Siempre sentí necesidad de decirle esto a alguien. Así que sin querer marque tu numero al azar, porque tengo la fantasía, si…— La voz gimió suave. —De acariciarte por detrás de las piernas… Uhmm… y no parar hasta llegar a tus caderas— Neji dio un gran salto de sorpresa, sus manos se congelaron impidiéndole colgar en ese momento. —Y luego desabrochar despacio tu pantalón…mmm…— Esta vez Neji comenzó a sudar copiosamente. La morbosidad con la que la mujer le hablaba lo excitaba más de la cuenta, tanto así que no midió bien sus palabras.

—Dime…, dime donde he de ir… para hacer tu fantasía realidad— Hablo entrecortado y trago saliva, mojando sus labios con la lengua.

—Eso… amor… pronto lo vas a averiguar— Neji nunca había se había sentido de esa forma, tan excitado. Claro que antes había experimentado aquella sensación, pero la forma con la que ella le hablada lo desarmaba. —¿Sabes?… primero te voy a mordisquear el lóbulo derecho de la oreja, suave, lento, húmedo. Voy a jugar con mi lengua por adentro del cartílago, y soplare lento. Después voy a lamer cada trocito de piel que hay en tu cuello… así…— se escucho como si hubieran mordido alguna fruta deliciosa, lentamente comenzó a respirar mas rápido.

Neji comenzó a suspirar muy quedito, ya ni siquiera podia mantenerse en pie. Su mano estática apenas mantenía el auricular en su oreja. El opalino comenzó a sentir caricias a través de la bocina, aquella voz parecía tan real que casi sentía su aliento en su propio cuello. La forma en que aquella delicada voz lo estremecía le parecía irreal, inapropiado, y un sinfín de pensamientos impensados. Mas no podia alejarse de ella, era excitante.

Cuando las cosas comenzaron a subir de tono, estuvo a punto de decirle su propio nombre, para escuchar de aquella dulce boquita gemidos, llamándolo.

—Lo que más me excita, es no saber tu nombre. La fantasía de hacerlo con un desconocido en un lugar inapropiado, me vuelve loca… ¿A ti no?— Pregunto inocente, la muy descarada.

—Hmp… no— dijo como pudo, aunque bien sabia que eso no era verdad. Esa voz lo volvía loquísimo, tanto así que dijo sensual — Yo soy lo que necesitas… solo yo puedo bajarte esta locura— Ella soltó una sonora carcajada. Neji comenzaba a perder el juicio. No se daba cuenta de lo que sus propias palabras causaban en aquella mujer de voz sensual.

—Sigamos querido…— propuso ella después de que la risa fuera invadida por la calentura. —Después de eso voy a deshacerme de tu camisa, casi desagarrándola. Voy a tocar con suavidad cada parte de tu piel, hasta el punto de quemarte de pasión con esa simple caricia. Con la yema de los dedos acariciar los pezones de tus pectorales, llevar dos dedos a mi boca y ensalivarlos, para después mojártelos. Apretarlos, morderlos, lamerlos. Arrancarte pequeños suspiros de placer… mmm… que delicia…— Gimió al aire, tratando de encender aun mas la pasión de Neji. —Degustar cada parte de tu abdomen descubierto, enroscar mi lengua en tu ombligo, para después bajar y meter mi mano en tu pantalón. Acariciar tu miembro con sumo cuidado. De arriba abajo y de abajo a arriba. Ay dios que tortuosa delicia…

Un Neji todo colorado se sentó en la orilla de su propia cama, ya sus piernas le flaqueaban. Apenas sostenía la bocina sobre su oído, y una notable erección se marcaba en su blanco pantalón. Los gemidos de la voz del otro lado del teléfono comenzaron a aumentar. Ella comento como se recostaba en la cama con él sobre ella.

—Después de manosearte todo lo que pidas, voy a arrancarte esos pantalones y de paso toda tu ropa interior. Y esta vez me dejare a tu merced. ¿No te gustaría acariciarme como se te antoje…? Quiero sentir tus dedos recorrer mi piel, quiero que me den el placer que necesito…— ante aquello se escucho un leve grito de placer, acompañado de salvajes suspiros. Neji contuvo su calentura todo cuanto pudo, pero eso era demasiado, así que con leves toqueteos comenzó a satisfacerse. —Quiero que me lo des todo, cariño… ahhh… fuerte y rico… — grito, y esta vez el ojiblanco saco todo su miembro del pantalón y sin pudor se complació al ritmo que ella le marcaba, imaginando como abrazarían sus labios.

Todo aquello era una erótica locura, ni en sus más perversos sueños imagino todo lo que lograba hacerlo sentir esa dulce voz, las sensaciones se multiplicaron, así como la rapidez de sus movimientos.

—Házmelo… házmelo… pero ya— ordeno la mujer —Quiero tenerte dentro de mi, ¡Ahora! Házmelo donde sea… ahhh— En ese momento Neji cerro sus ojos y continuo con el perverso juego de carisias, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y disfrutando del placer.

—Dame tus datos, nena… dámelos siquiera. Haremos lo que quieras cuando tu prefieras— su fría voz se derretía en roncos gemidos.

—Quiero todo de ti, Mmm…— claramente se escucho como relamió sus labios —Fuerte, sucio… Mmm que delicia…— ignoro la petición de Neji por completo, mientras gritaba suciamente.

—Cuando me des tu dirección voy a atenderte… y a quitarte con los dientes toda tu ropa interior…— ella grito extasiada y Neji fue presa de un arrebato de pasión, tan extaciante que tiro del cable de teléfono que se desconecto.

Y ahí estaba él, jadeante en medio de la noche… sudor caía de su sonrosado rostro, y su perfecto peinado yacía alborotado sobre este. Con un último suspiro trato de conectar rápidamente el cable del teléfono por ver si ella seguía ahí, pero la voz dejo lugar a un tono que reconocí como la nota intermitente de cualquier línea ocupada, así que colgó el auricular por si acaso ella otra vez llamaba…

Y espero… y espero… nada…

Ya resignado trato de conciliar el sueño, y así fue, rápidamente se durmió…

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó 15 minutos tarde, tan solo al abrir los ojos miro su identificador de llamadas… pero nada, suspiro resignado y de inmediato tomo una ducha. Estaba ya, a punto de salir de su departamento cuando un sonido lo detuvo…

—El teléfono…— corrió rápidamente hacia su cuarto y contesto.

—Hola, mi amor…— esa voz seductora volvía de nuevo —No creíste que te dejaría ir tan fácilmente, ¿Verdad?…— Neji trago saliva, si no salía en ese instante llegaría tarde al trabajo, aun así se mantuvo estático.

—Eso imagine…— dijo arrogante, y ella soltó una carcajada… pero de inmediato cayo al escuchar la voz de su amiga que la llamaba…

—"Tenten, vas a llegar tarde otra vez"— se escucho del otro lado de la bocina, Neji sonrió, y Tenten silencio.

—Nos vemos afuera preciosa…— susurro sensual el ojiperla y colgó…

Bib… bib… bib…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Este es mi segundo Lemon, muy leve pero a mi me gusto.<strong>

**No dejen de leer mis otras historias, y prometo terminar las que no e completado.**

**No se olviden de dejar un comentario, pues asi mejoro como escritora.**

**¡Cuidense mucho!**

**YUE! =^-^=**


End file.
